The Art Of Suicide
by FlaireSharpe
Summary: This is a series of One-shots about what would happen if Glee characters committed suicide. Rated T for safety reasons. Kurt's and Blaine's are up.
1. How Do You Get That Lonely - Kurt

**A/N: Hi, guys. So, this is the first in a series of One-shots about characters from Glee committing suicide. I felt it necessary to add Blaine into this one to remind you, all of you, that it isn't the answer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song How Do You Get That Lonely by Blaine Larsen.**

Kurt walked, well, limped, into his house. As usual, his father was absent. Unable to hold it in any longer, he broke down and cried. Things were supposed to get better, but they never did. It was exhausting, physically and emotionally. No one should have to go through it…

But he did. Because he was gay. Because he was in Glee Club. His body shook with his sobs. After a while, thoughts poured into his mind. Would anyone even miss me if I died? Even in Glee, I'm just another voice. Replaceable. No one will even remember me…

He walked slowly, shakily to his father's bedroom. He found the gun his dad kept in his dresser. His breath was as shaky as his steps had been as he lifted the hand that was holding it to his temple.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered just before he pulled the trigger.

Three days later.

Blaine Anderson scanned the paper, quite bored. He stopped at a particular article. It was about a boy, around his age. He'd committed suicide. "Oh, God…" he murmured. It really was sad. Something clicked when he saw the picture. It was of the boy at a Show Choir competition. He knew because he'd been there.

"Kurt Hummel." the dead boy's name formed on his lips. He'd watched him perform. He'd been great, had a real stage presence. His voice had been beautiful. "Kurt, how did you get so lonely?" he wondered aloud.

At Warbler's practice, he asked to perform a number. After taking a breath, he started.

_ " It was just another story written on the second page _  
_Underneath the Tiger's football score _  
_It said he was only eighteen, a boy about my age _  
_They found him face down on the bedroom floor _

_There'll be services on Friday at the Lawrence Funeral Home _  
_Then out on Mooresville highway, they'll lay him 'neath a stone... _

_How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad _  
_To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all _  
_Is better than the life that you had _  
_How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go _

_How do you get that lonely... and nobody know _

_Did his girlfriend break up with him, did he buy or steal that gun? _  
_Did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol? _  
_Did his Mom and Daddy forget to say I love you son? _  
_Did no one see the writing on the wall? _

_I'm not blamin' anybody, we all do the best we can _  
_I know hindsight's 20/20, but I still don't understand... _

_How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad _  
_To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all _  
_Is better than the life that you had _  
_How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go _  
_How do you get that lonely... and nobody know _

_It was just another story printed on the second page _  
_Underneath the Tiger's football score... "_

After he finished and the applause stopped, he didn't sit.

"Guys, if you ever need a friend, I'm here. I don't think that anyone was there for that guy, and it's a pity. No one should ever feel so alone that they go that far. Come talk to me if you need it."

**A/N: So, yes. There it is. If you guys could give me some feedback, it would be appreciated. **


	2. Loser - Blaine

**A/N: Hi, there. Yes, I'm back again. So, this is Blaine's Suicide... Next up will be Rachel. Some of these are going to be song fics. Kurt's wasn't exactly. So... Yup.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of the characters mentioned, or the song Loser by 3 Doors Down.  
**

_Breathe in right away_  
_Nothing seems to fill this place_  
_I need this every time_  
_Take your lies, get off my case_

Blaine was lying on his back in his room. He felt like the worst person in the world. How could he have done that to Kurt? He'd loved him. He still did.

_Some day I will find_  
_A love that flows through me like this_  
_And this will fall away_  
_This will fall away_

He'd cheated. He'd been alone, and sad, and vulnerable, and he'd cheated. After he'd gotten upset with Kurt over texting sessions with some guy from the music store.

_You're getting closer_  
_To pushing me off of life's little edge_  
_'Cause I'm a loser_  
_And sooner or later you know I'll be dead_

The look on Kurt's face when he knew had been the worst thing. It had been full of hurt and broken trust. Broken trust that would never be repaired.

_You're getting closer_  
_You're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall_  
_'Cause I'm a loser_  
_I'm a loser, yeah_

He pulled out the blade he hadn't used in months. A year, just about. Since Kurt appeared at the school. Somehow, the mere presence of him had just made everything better.

_This is getting old._  
_I can't break these chains that I hold_  
_My body's growing cold_  
_There's nothing left of this mind or my soul_

Kurt had never known that he cut. He'd never wanted him to. It was a weakness, a sickness. He knew it wasn't healthy even when he did it, but he'd never had a reason to stop.

_There's nothing left of this mind or my soul_

Blade met wrist.

_Addiction needs a pacifier, the buzz of this poison is taking me higher_

Wrist spilled blood.

_This will fall away, this will fall away_

Longer cut. More blood.

_'Cause I'm a loser…_  
_'Cause I'm a loser…_

He bled out, onto the clean white sheets he'd woken up in with Kurt on more than one occasion.

He lost a lot of blood.

Enough to kill him.


	3. The Art of Suicide - Rachel's Suicide

**A/N: So, it's been a while. Here's Rachel. Please, please don't hate me for this. :s**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, and the song, The Art Of Suicide belongs to the lovely and talented singer, Emilie Autumn**

_The Art Of Suicide_  
_Nightgowns and hair_  
_Curls flying every which way_

Rachel looked in the mirror, clutching the towel close to her body. She was fresh out of the shower and examining herself. She sighed.

_Bridges of sighs_  
_Meant to conceal lover's lies_  
_Under the arches of moonlight and sky_  
_Suddenly easy to contemplate why_  
_Why_

She released the towel, letting it fall to the floor. Her hair hung down her back, still wet, leaving her exposed to the cool air. She was pretty. She knew she was.

_Why live a life_  
_That's painted with pity and sadness and strife_  
_Why dream a dream_  
_That's tainted with trouble and less than it seems_

But if she was pretty, why couldn't they see it? The others? Quinn and Santana called her ugly, Finn rarely noticed her, and others paid her no more attention than they did anyone else.

_Why bother bothering_  
_Just for a poem or another sad song to sing_  
_Why live a life_  
_Why live a life_

Well, they would damn well notice her now. She'd make sure of it. She would be remembered.

_The art of suicide_  
_Pretty and clean_  
_Conveys a theatrical scene_

She dried her hair and applied her makeup, making her face a canvas. She picked out a beautiful, lacy black dress to wear.

_"Alas, I'm gone!" she cried_  
_Ankles displayed_  
_Melodramatically laid_

She put on her favorite shoes and put on a headband with a bow. She fixed her hair and found the bottle.

_Under the arches of moonlight and sky_  
_Suddenly easy to contemplate why_  
_Why_

She opened the orange bottle and let the pills spill into her hand. No, not too many. She ended up with five in her palm. She got a glass of water.

_Why live a life _  
_That's painted with pity_  
_And sadness and strife _  
_Why dream a dream _  
_That's tainted with trouble_  
_And less than it seems _  
_Why bother bothering _  
_Just for a poem_  
_Or another sad song to sing _  
_Why live a life _  
_Why live a life_

She put each on her tongue and took a sip of water. One, two, three, four, five. They disappeared and with the last one, she drains her glass, leaving a lipstick mark.

_Life is not like Gloomy Sunday_  
_With a second ending when the people are disturbed_  
_Well they should be disturbed _  
_Because there's a story that ought to be heard_

She set the glass down on her nightstand and tipped the pill bottle on its side, letting the remaining pills spill out onto the wood.

_Life is not like Gloomy Sunday_  
_With a second ending when the people are disturbed_  
_Well, they should be disturbed_  
_Because there's a lesson that really ought to be learned_

Rachel laid on her back, holding sheet music to the entirety of Funny Girl, crossing her arms over the paper to keep it in place.

_The world is full of poets_  
_We don't need anymore_

She closed her eyes and waited to die.

_The world is full of singers_  
_We don't need anymore_

She was gone.

_The world is full of lovers_  
_We don't need anymore_

__**A/N: So, there it is... Some commentary/criticism would be appreciated.**


End file.
